Emboscada
by MyUnchangeableWord
Summary: IchiXRuki. Uma piscina gelada só pra você no dia mais quente do ano? Isso está muito bom pra ser verdade.
1. Chapter 1

_OBS.: Notas da autora entre parênteses  
***************************************_

Era sábado. Registravam-se as maiores temperaturas do ano em Karakura naquele dia. Era entediante ficar em casa naquele calor incômodo, que parecia não passar mesmo quando se abria a janela, pois não entrava nem uma única brisa. Qualquer um gostaria de estar dentro de uma água gelada àquela hora, sem se preocupar com o tempo ou os afazeres, e era nisso que Ichigo pensava,enquanto relaxava nas águas da piscina gelada que "alugou" de Urahara. Apesar de trabalhar bastante com apetrechos espirituais, o Geta-Boushi também tinha seus próprios inventos que poderiam ser usufruídos no mundo real, e Ichigo não poderia deixar de aproveitar sua mais nova invenção naquele calor infernal.  
O rapaz soltou um suspiro de alívio. Nada de preocupações, nada de suor, nada de problemas, só a temperatura perfeita da água entrando pelos seus poros. Ele nem ao menos se preocupou em vestir roupas de banho - preferiu entrar na água como veio ao mundo, só para aproveitar aqueles momentos de paz. Seu relaxamento, porém, durou pouco. Um barulho de passos chamou sua atenção instantaneamente, vindo de cima. Parecia que alguém havia aberto o alçapão que dava para a sala onde estava.

- Oe, Yoruichi! Eu sei que é você! - Gritou Ichigo, nervoso. - Nem adianta tirar sua roupa porque eu não ligo! Eu estou tomando banho e não vou deixar mais ninguém entrar!

Ichigo só veio perceber um pouco depois que havia falado demais. Se não fosse Yoruichi, como ele iria se explicar? A vergonha dele foi tanta que mergulhou para o fundo da piscina por alguns instantes. Ele fechou os olhos,vermelho. Foi quando ouviu alguém entrar, para seu desespero.  
Ele rapidamente emergiu. Não viu nada, a primeira vista, já que a piscina era grande e funda o bastante para não se ver uma pessoa submersa. Mas, um arrepio o tomou por completo, desde os pés até a cabeça, quando começou a reconhecer aquela reiatsu que lhe era tão familiar.  
A pessoa subiu à superfície subitamente, bem em frente ao garoto de cabelos laranja, que quase tinha um infarto. Ichigo tentou juntar as idéias na sua cabeça, enquanto via aquele rosto pálido, com gotas descendo por todo ele.

- Hum? Ichigo!? - Exclamou a garota. - Então você é que estava aqui?

- R-R-R...Rukia... - O rosto de Ichigo oscilava entre as cores azul, branco e vermelho. Nunca iria imaginar que ela sabia que havia aquele lugar na loja do Urahara, e muito menos que ela resolveria ir bem no dia em que ele também resolvera ir - e ainda mais, estando pelado.

- Então esse é o treinamento que você disse que ia fazer, não é, moranguinho? - Ironizou a morena. - Sabia que você estava tramando alguma coisa!

- Hã? Mas você também disse que ia treinar, engraçadinha! - Berrou. - O sujo não fala do mal-lavado!

- É? Mas se você não tivesse vindo, você não saberia que eu menti! - Berrou ela ainda mais alto. - Aliás, eu nem menti, eu só omiti, já que eu vim para treinar natação. - Justificou-se ela (muito mal por sinal ^^')

- Ora, sua...Nanica!

- O QUÊ? - A garota sentiu que era a gota d'água. - Como ousa...! Ah, sabe de uma coisa? Eu não vou ficar no mesmo aposento que um troglodita! Vou embora! - Disse Rukia,indo em direção à beira da piscina.

- Tá bom! Eu não ligo mesmo! - Reclamou Ichigo, cruzando os braços.

Rukia já estava pronta para sair, quando ela, para a surpresa de Ichigo, parou no meio do caminho. Rukia estava com roupas de banho, então o problema não era que ele a visse. Qual seria o problema, então?

- Ah... - Rukia se aproximou de Ichigo, aparentemente amedrontada. - Ichigo...

- Hum? O que foi, Rukia? - Perguntou ele, sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Seu espanto foi grande quando a viu se aproximar ainda mais dele.

- Ichigo...Eu sinto uma força espiritual...

- Força? Que força, Rukia? Me diga!

- Ah... - Rukia estava compenetrada, pelo jeito a força era realmente preocupante, mas Ichigo não conseguia percebê-la. Rukia nadava para trás, em direção a Ichigo, que só agora percebia o quanto seus corpos estavam se unindo. Ele a podia sentir encostar em seu corpo ainda mais, e aquilo fazia seu sangue ferver, mesmo que não quisesse. Seus corpos molhados já estavam colados um no outro, enquanto Rukia nada notava, preocupada com aquela reiatsu assustadora. Por outro lado, Ichigo enlouquecia cada vez mais, sentindo o cheiro dela penetrar-lhe as narinas e deixar seu corpo quente.

- R-Ruk...Rukia...! - Gaguejava, apertando os olhos.

- Ichigo! Eu acho que é um hollow...! - Constatou Rukia, ainda sem perceber a situação em que estava. - Vamos ter que virar shinigamis, Ichigo...! - Ela virou-se de frente para Ichigo, dando de cara com seu rosto totalmente ruborizado e uma expressão de desconforto. - Hã---Ichigo??

- Ah...Ah...Que bom...Que parou... - O rapaz parecia ter corrido a maratona, tamanho era o descompasso do seu respirar.

- O...O quê? O que parou? - Perguntou ela, piscando os olhos. - Ichigo!!

- Não, não chegue perto...! - Gemeu ele. - Senão eu não vou conseguir segurar...!

- Se-Segurar o quê? Ichigo, você está passando bem? - Rukia começou a ficar realmente preocupada com Ichigo, mas não deixou de perceber que a força espiritual que a atormentava parecia ter sumido.

- Ru-Rukia...Eu...Eu não posso...

- Não pode? Não pode o quê?

- Eu...

- Fala logo! - Rukia já estava perdendo a paciência. No ímpeto de saber o que se passava, acabou se aproximando demais do garoto, que, angustiado, mergulhou e se afastou o mais rápido que pôde, antes que Rukia descobrisse o que estava por debaixo dos panos - ou não.

- Idiota!Por que está fugindo? - A pequena já estava enfurecida, achando que era alguma brincadeira de mau gosto de Ichigo, indo ao seu encalço. Logicamente, ele alcançou o outro lado muito mais rápido do que ela, talvez pelo tamanho do nervosismo, o que a levou a tomar medidas drásticas. - Ichigo... Me desculpe...Mas, você não me deixa outra escolha...

- Uf...Uf...Cheguei do outro la--O quê?

- Hadou nº 31!

- HÃ? NÃO, NÃO, RUKIA, ESPERA...!! - Gritou Ichigo, desesperado, quando já era um pouco tarde demais.

- Shakkahou!

...

Um estrondo. A poderosa e muito bem lançada bola de fogo vermelha atingira a piscina, jogando o pobre morango a uns 3 metros de altura, caindo depois na beira da piscina, violentamente. A água elevou-se a uma altura similar, precipitando-se sobre a área.

- Ah...Minhas costas...Agh! - Ichigo não conseguia nem se mexer após o impacto. Pelo jeito, e também pela competência de Rukia, ele havia quebrado no mínimo umas duas vértebras.

- Nem adianta chorar, Ichigo. Você que pediu por isso! - Disse, com um sorriso maquiavélico, a baixinha, que já estava na beira da piscina (que rapidez!). - Isso é pra você parar de brincar com o que é sério, ouviu?

Rukia esperava uma resposta de Ichigo, mas este não pronunciou uma palavra. Distraída como era, ainda nem tinha percebido o que estava bem na sua frente.

- Ichigo! Você me ouvi--......!!! - Os olhos azulados da garota arregalaram-se quando viu a situação em que estava o rapaz. Seu rosto avermelhou brutalmente. - AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! - Foi a única coisa que conseguiu expressar, naquela hora. Quer dizer, única não. - Hadou nº 40! Soukatsui!!!

- N-NÃÃÃÃO!!!~~ - BUMMM! Outro ruído ensurdecedor, acompanhado por um doloroso grito, foi ouvido em toda a Karakura. Ah, e inclusive...

- Oh. - Sentenciou tranquilamente Urahara, agitando seu leque, ao sentir os abalos na sua loja. - Parece que tudo saiu como planejado.

FIM...Por enquanto.


	2. Chapter 2

Já eram 3 horas da tarde. Na casa dos Kurosaki,porém, a confusão havia começado mais cedo.  
---------------------flashback----------------------  
- Mas, como assim, ele foi assaltado? - Perguntou Isshin, vendo o filho desacordado carregado por Rukia.  
- Ichi-nii!! O que aconteceu?  
- Na verdade, eu só o vi estendido no chão... - Dramatizou Rukia, com cara de choro. - Quando eu fui ao encontro dele, ele me disse apenas que haviam levado suas coisas a socos e pontapés...Foi horrível...Eu só queria ter chegado antes... - Rukia se derretia em lágrimas, de um jeito até bem convincente, e um tanto cínico, pra dizer a verdade.  
- Oh, minha terceira filhaaa! Não chore! - Confortou Isshin, com lágrimas que pareciam cachoeiras.- Pelo menos você o encontrou!  
- É, sim, Rukia-chan! - Chorou Yuzu, também, ao seu lado. - Não se preocupe, nós vamos cuidar dele!  
- Arigatou... Arigatou... - Agradeceu, entre soluços. Enquanto isso, Karin apenas assistia a tudo de longe, desconfiada.  
-----------------fim do flashback----------------------  
Rukia agora sentia uma pontinha de remorso pela mentira que contara. Ela olhava para o rapaz, ainda desacordado em sua cama, com o semblante tranquilo, tão diferente do usual, e pensava consigo mesma se deveria pedir desculpas ou não. - Ichigo baka. - Resmungou ela, corada.

- Por que você não me disse logo o que estava acontecendo...? Maldito Urahara também...Como alguém simplesmente esquece que agendou duas pessoas no mesmo horário na piscina?

Ichigo estava parcialmente coberto com o lençol, deixando seu peitoral nu à mostra. Ele já havia tomado alguns remédios para amenizar a dor, e seu pai recomendou que Rukia o deixasse em repouso no quarto, enquanto ia atender uma emergência na clínica. Como ela agora estava responsável por ele, teve que ficar na beira da cama, olhando para aquele rapaz sedutor, que parecia ainda mais lindo dormindo. Antes que seus sentimentos a controlassem, porém, Rukia balançava a cabeça, na finalidade de espantar os pensamentos que se apoderavam dela.  
A garota começa a pensar que teria sido melhor que tivesse recusado ficar lá com Ichigo sozinha. De uma forma ou de outra, eles eram homem e mulher, não podiam ficar simplesmente sozinhos em casa, mesmo ele stando aparentemente desacordado. Além disso, ela se sentia responsável pelo que aconteceu, afinal foi tudo um mal-entendido. Pra se sentir melhor, então, Rukia resolveu tomar um banho. Depois de esfriar a cabeça, voltaria ao quarto.  
Ichigo começou a voltar à consciência lentamente. Primeiro, foi ouvindo os sons ao seu redor,a porta fechando, passarinhos piando, um chuveiro se abrindo. Depois, sua visão foi retornando e o preto foi substituído pelo amarelo do teto de seu quarto.

- ...Onde...Eu estou...?

O som da água caindo se tornou mais nítido naquele momento. Ichigo lembrou-se de tudo que havia acontecido, a queda, a dor nas costas, o kidou mais do que excelente de Rukia; e então se levantou de súbito.

- Rukia!!! - Rosnou. As ondas sonoras de sua voz arrepiaram a garota, que, amedrontada, pensou em se esconder, mas não tinha como. De repente, outro susto. Batidas muito fortes quase derrubavam a porta do banheiro. - Rukia! Abra essa porta, agora!

- I-I-Ichigo, por que todo esse mau humor? - Gaguejou a pequena.

- Nada, só o fato de eu quase ter sido castrado por você e suas macumbas de merda!

- Opaaa! Alto lá, macumba não! Kidou! K-I-D-O-U! - Protestou Rukia, por um impulso.

- GRRRR! Abre essa porta agora, Rukia! Ou eu arrombo, hein? - Exclamou, batendo com ainda mais violência na porta de madeira.

- C-Calma, Ichigo! Você sabe que não foi minha culpa, não é? Afinal...Eu não estava preparada para uma surpresa tão...grande... - Rukia só pensou o quanto infeliz sua frase fora depois que já a tinha dito.

- Então tudo que você nunca viu antes você sai retalhando e atacando com magias demoníacas? Imagino o que seria do planeta se você visse um reator nuclear!

- Reator nuclear? O que que é isso?

Ichigo perdeu totalmente os 5% de paciência que lhe restavam, e com uma força bruta e tremenda, derrubou a porta com um chute. Ao olhar para frente, viu Rukia totalmente corada, coberta com uma toalha minúscula, que não chegava até a metade da coxa.  
Com a feição irritada, ele se aproximou da garota, que não se mexia, por mais que quisesse, e segurou seu braço firmemente.

- Reator nuclear, idiota - Disse ele, aproximando sua boca da dela - É um lugar de alta radioatividade. Entendeu?

Rukia sentiu sua boca secar. Seu corpo estava trêmulo, estava nervosa e ao mesmo tempo preocupada com o que Ichigo pretendia fazer. Ela olhou para os olhos de Ichigo, que brilhavam como diamantes.

- ...Não.

Pra sua surpresa, a reação do rapaz a sua resposta foi apenas um sorriso de deboche.

- Foi o que eu imaginei. Baixinha!

Rukia se irritou profundamente com as palavras de Ichigo, e imediatamente respondeu com um murro em seu estômago. Mas, infelizmente, ou talvez não para Ichigo, ela não prestou atenção na toalha, e esta caiu, para seu desespero.

- Iiih! - Gritou ela.

-... - Ichigo não conseguiu pronunciar nenhuma palavra. A única coisa que se pôde notar nele foi uma cara de constrangimento enorme, e o rosto vermelho como um tomate.

- grrr...- Rosnou Rukia, irritada e envergonhada. - Agora eu acho que eu posso usar meu kidou sem arrependimentos...

Ichigo engoliu seco. Mais tarde, um clarão imenso seguido por um barulho estrondoso foi visto por todos nos arredores da clínica Kurosaki.

- Oh... - Disse Isshin, reconhecendo o clarão. - Então já teve briga de novo. Não tem jeito mesmo...

- Não se preocupe, Isshin, meu caro... - Afirmou Urahara, agitando seu leque. - Isso é um bom sinal, acredite em mim.

- Vocês não acham que exageraram um pouco dessa vez? - Perguntou Yoruichi.

- Não, não...O exagero ainda nem começou... - Sorriu Urahara. - Não é, Isshin?

O pai de Ichigo apenas piscou o olho direito, sorrindo malandramente. Enquanto isso, Karin consolava Yuzu, que chorava copiosamente pensando no que teria acontecido ao seu onii-chan.


	3. Chapter 3 part I

_**parte 3, A missão - Parte I da parte 3 xD**_

Segunda-feira. Mais um dia irritantemente quente. Até o Urahara, com suas roupas leves e esvoaçantes, estava sentindo calor.  
- Tessai, aumente a potência desse ventilador, por favor! - Pediu o homem de barba mal-feita.  
- Então, Urahara, você quer minha ajuda pra que? - Indagou Yoruichi, sentada à sua frente, com uma expressão de curiosidade.  
- Bem...Eu e Isshin tivemos uma nova ideia infalível para esquentar o relacionamento do casal que queremos ajuntar essa semana. - Disse ele, empolgado. - Mas, pra isso, vamos precisar muito da sua ajuda, Yoruichi...  
- Hum...Alguma coisa relacionada a luta? Agilidade? Implantação de provas?  
- Não...- Sorriu, maliciosamente, o homem de chapéu listrado.- Muito melhor do que tudo isso...Você vai gostar e muito...  
Yoruichi correspondeu ao sorriso, soltando uma risada sapeca.  
- E quanto eu ganho pelo favor?  
- O combinado não está bom para você? - Perguntou Urahara.  
- Claro que não! Pelo o que você disse, é uma tarefa muito complicada, preciso de mais recompensa nesse caso!  
- Então, além do combinado de duas sobremesas por dia, eu dou dois pratos de leite.  
- Ainda é pouco!  
-Três?  
Yoruichi fez um muxoxo.  
- Três e três almoços por dia!  
- Ainda não...  
- Três sobremesas, três pratos de leite e cinco almoços por dia e não se fala mais nisso!  
- ...hum... Ok. Fechado. - A morena parecia ainda não estar muito satisfeita, mas era tudo por um amigo... - Agora eu quero saber de tudo. - Sorriu.  
E como estariam indo as coisas na casa do Kurosaki?  
- Mal. Muito, muito mal. - Retrucou Ichigo, olhando para a tv e tomando sorvete direto da tigela. Era um jogo de basquete muito bom e Ichigo não podia parar de ver. De tão entretido que estava, conversava com os comentaristas, que falavam do desempenho do time japonês no jogo, que, por sinal, estava péssimo. Mas era justamente por isso que ele o estava assistindo. Estava louco pra gritar com alguém, ainda que fosse só a tv.  
- Ichigo baka! - Os passos pesados que ele já conhecia se aproximavam, junto com aquela voz alta e autoritária. - O que você pensa que está fazendo aí? Seu pai não mandou você limpar a casa?  
Ichigo virou o rosto, indiferente, para a shinigami.  
- Sim.  
- Então por que você não faz nada?? Se seu pai chegar aqui, ele vai--  
- Meu pai não vai dar a mínima... - Disse ele, pegando mais uma colher de sorvete e enfiando-a na boca. - Quer me deixar assistir ao jogo em paz? Você já me torturou duas vezes anteontem, já não é o bastante pra você não?  
- Grrr - Rosnou Rukia, alto. Infelizmente, ele tinha razão. Ichigo ainda estava meio manco com os ferimentos da explosão do kidou dela (que está ficando cada vez melhor em qualidade, hein?), e por isso não foi com o pai para o mercado. Ele estava relaxado, com uma regata branca meio folgada, e uma calça vermelha meio amarrotada.  
- Acho que não tem outro jeito, então. - Decidiu, com a voz firme. - Vou limpar isso aqui sozinha!  
- Hum, mesmo? - Provocou Ichigo, sem tirar os olhos da tv. - Então toma cuidado quando for entrar no banheiro...  
-Hum?? Banheiro? Por quê? - Perguntou a garota, ingenuamente.  
- Pra não cair no ralo, salva-vidas de aquário! - Respondeu o rapaz, brutamente. Rukia sentiu seu sangue subir a cabeça, mas não fez nada.

- Você ainda me paga, moranguinho! - Sussurrou ela consigo mesma, com uma expressão sinistra no rosto.

Tin-don!  
Era a campainha. Ichigo estranha, mas vai atender assim mesmo, deixando a tigela de sorvete no sofá.  
Ele abre a porta. Quem está do outro lado é um carteiro, com a pele morena e um bigode estranho, que lhe lembrava alguém, mas não sabia quem.  
- Entrega para o senhor! - Disse o carteiro, com uma voz esquisita, dando-lhe uma caixa com as palavras 'Kurosaki Ichigo' escritas nela.  
- Pra mim? Ah, arigatou. - Agradeceu, estendendo as mãos para pegar a caixa das mãos do carteiro.  
- Eu que agradeço senhor! - Responde, fervorosamente, o carteiro, dando um sinal de continência com as mãos, derrubando a caixa no pé de Ichigo, que dá um grito de dor. - Tenha um bom dia senhor!  
Ichigo fecha violentamente a porta na cara do carteiro, ainda agonizando de dor, e pega a caixa surpreendentemente pesada, levando-a para perto do sofá.  
- Mas o que diabos tem aqui dentro dessa caixa? Chumbo? - Reclama, retirando impacientemente todas as fitas adesivas que a lacravam. - Aliás...Quem é que iria me mandar isso? Eu estou com um péssimo pressentimento...  
Após terminar de retirar todas as fitas, Ichigo retira a tampa da caixa, e vê algo parecido com um conjunto de revistas, com um bilhete em cima. Curioso, ele o pega e lê em voz alta.  
- "Aprecie com moderação." Huh? Apreciar? Apreciar o quê?  
Ichigo pousou os olhos novamente na caixa e teve uma terrível surpresa com que a continha.  
Enquanto isso, Rukia varria o quarto de Ichigo, já suando em bicas - ela não era acostumada a serviços domésticos, afinal era de família nobre e tinha quem fizesse isso pra ela.  
- Aai, como é difícil varrer as coisas! Ainda mais um quarto assim, sujo e desorganizado feito o daquele imbecil! - Rukia contuniou varrendo, até chegar um momento em que ficou exausta. Ela sentou-se na cama, limpando o suor do rosto. - Droga...Eu estou muito cansada...Puf...puf...  
Rukia fechou os olhos vagarosamente, já se desfalecendo. Foi quando um susto a fez despertar. Yoruichi entrara pela janela do quarto de repente, quebrando o vidro.  
- Yo--Yoruichi?!? - Exclamou a pequena, com o coração a mil. - O que aconteceu pra você entrar assim aqui?  
- Rukia, é urgente. - Explicou Yoruichi, com a feição preocupada. - Um hollow muito estranho está aqui em Karakura! Sua reiatsu é difícil de identificar, eu e Urahara estamos suspeitos de que seja um arrancar!  
- O quê? Então eu quero ajudar!  
- Não! Fique aqui. Até descobrirmos do que se trata, é melhor você e o Ichigo ficarem aqui. E aconselho que num mesmo aposento. - Falou Yoruichi, com uma seriedade convincente. - Assim podem esconder a reiatsu mais facilmente.  
- Ah--Tudo bem então. - Concordou Rukia, sem reação. O cansaço e a surpresa não a deixavam fazer outra coisa. Yoruichi acenou com a cabeça e sumiu num shunpo.  
- GAH!!! O que que eu faço com essa caixa, o que que eu faço? - Berrava Ichigo, na sala, correndo de um lado pro outro, sem saber o que fazer. - Se alguém me vê com essas coisas...O que vai ser de mim? Pensa, Ichigo, pensa, caramba!Há! Já sei...O jeito mais fácil e rápido de me livrar dessas coisas...  
Algum tempo depois, Ichigo já estava com uma armadura de utensílios de cozinha e um protetor de cabeça, pronto para queimar as revistas com um massarico.  
- Hahaha, agora eu quero ver se sobra um pingo de celulose dessas folhas malditas... - Sorriu diabolicamente o rapaz, aproximando o massarico das revistas.  
Quando as labaredas começaram a queimar as revistas, um cheiro de queimado começou a tomar conta da sala. Ichigo parecia estar surtado, tamanha era sua felicidade de ver aqueles papéis sendo praticamente pulverizados.  
- Heh...Me livrei de vocês... - Sussurrou, sentado no sofá, após um trabalho que havia sugado toda a sua energia. - Agora eu posso respirar em paz........ Hum?  
Ichigo repousou a mão casualmente no sofá e acabou percebendo que estava em cima de alguma coisa.  
- Aah...- Ichigo pegou o objeto na mão. - Eu...Esqueci de queimar essa...?  
Ichigo sentiu seu rosto avermelhar-se, tentando desviar os olhos daquela capa, mas sem conseguir. Enquanto batalhava consigo mesmo, foi surpreendido por Rukia, que viu tudo.  
- I-Ichigo?! - Rukia parecia constrangida. - O que é isso??  
Rukia estava contrariada com aquela imagem. Então era isso que Ichigo fazia quando ela não estava por perto? Lia revistas pornográficas?  
- Ah...Rukia...I-Isso aqui...Não é o que você está pensando...  
- Grrr!!! Estúpido! - Gritou a garota, subindo as escadas de volta para seu quarto.  
- Oe! Rukia-- - Já era tarde. A porta já havia se fechado.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	4. Chapter 3 part II

**CONTINUAÇÃO DA PARTE 3**

- Eu não acredito nisso... - Sussurrava Rukia consigo mesma, no cantinho da cama, olhando pra baixo. - Como ele tem coragem de ficar olhando aquelas coisas tão--Aquelas coisas tão-- Argh! Não tem nem nome pra aquilo... - A pequena deitou-se na cama de Ichigo, de lado, sentindo o perfume de Ichigo no tinha que admitir, era um aroma maravilhoso. Mas que raiva que tinha dele! Ela fechou os olhos azuis, como se o sentisse perto dela, e deixou uma lágrima descer pelo seu rosto. - É verdade...Eu sou só uma shinigami pro Ichigo...  
Rukia sentou na cama, ajoelhada, e pôs a mão no peito. Seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho, quando se lembrou da imagem da capa daquela revista. Era uma mulher bela, alta, esguia, de seios belíssimos, pele bronzeada, e quadril perfeitamente curvilíneo. Totalmente diferente dela. Se ela ao menos tivesse algum dos atrativos que aquela mulher tinha...Mas não tinha nenhum. Que homem olharia para ela como uma mulher?  
Ichigo subiu as escadas silenciosamente, parando em frente à porta fechada de seu quarto. Ele ficou alguns minutos parado ali, pensando em como ia se explicar, e criando coragem para bater à porta. O que ele poderia dizer? Ela não acreditaria em nada do que ele dissesse. Mas ela também só complicava tudo! Ela sempre soube que ele nunca foi dessas coisas. Por que ficou tão chateada?  
O rapaz apertou os olhos, engolindo seco. Levantou o braço a fim de bater na porta, mas antes que o fizesse, Rukia a abriu.  
- Pode entrar, Ichigo. - Falou ela, com um olhar sério.  
- Rukia...Eu--  
- Entra logo. Yoruichi disse que tem um hollow estranho por aí e acha melhor que a gente esconda nossa reiatsu.  
- O quê? Yoruichi disse isso? - Preocupou-se ele.  
- Sim. Ela disse que não era hora da gente ajudar ainda. Eu tinha ido chamar você...Mas...  
- Ah--Rukia...- Ichigo lembrou-se do que ia fazer e tentou pegar a mão de Rukia, mas esta a afastou. - Rukia, me escuta...  
Rukia foi em direção a cama e se sentou nela novamente, de costas para o ruivo. Ele fez uma expressão triste, atípica dele, que sempre andava com as sobrancelhas franzidas.  
Ichigo se aproximou da beira da cama, e vagarosamente se sentou, sem tirar os olhos da shinigami, que parecia cabisbaixa.  
- Você...Está com raiva de mim?  
- ...Eu...- Rukia pensou em falar o que tinha em seu coração, mas se controlou. - Não, claro que não!  
- ...Tem certeza? - Perguntou ele, não acreditando nas palavras da garota.  
- Sim...- Disse ela, forçando-se novamente a mentir. Ela não podia, não podia dizer o que pensava, de jeito nenhum...- Por favor, não vamos falar mais disso.  
- Ah. Tá bom. - Ichigo atendeu ao pedido de Rukia, e ficou em silêncio. Apenas uns 20 segundos depois voltou a falar. - Rukia, esse negócio de hollow, o que foi que a Yoruichi falou?  
- Ela disse...Que ainda não era a hora de ajudar...E que até segunda ordem, deveríamos ficar aqui e esconder ao máximo nossa reiatsu.  
Ichigo arregalou os olhos.  
- Então...Isso é sério mesmo, não é...  
Rukia, ainda com uma feição triste, concordou.  
- Mas pode ser só um alarme falso...Por isso, não se preocupe.  
- Sim. Arigatou, Rukia. - Agradeceu Ichigo, meio sem jeito.  
Depois disso, o quarto foi tomado por um constrangedor silêncio por, pelo menos, cinco minutos. Os dois ficaram cabisbaixos, um de costas pro outro, sem saber como expressar o que sentiam. A janela estava aberta, entretanto, pouco vento adentrava o recinto, deixando o ambiente abafado e desconfortável. Ichigo não aguentou o calor e tirou a regata que trajava. Rukia virou levemente a cabeça, e ficou vermelha quando viu as costas do ruivo.  
- ...Ichigo... - Chamou ela, com a voz baixa.  
- Ah--S-Sim! - Respondeu, prontamente, virando-se de frente para Rukia.  
- Você...Me acha bonita...?  
O coração de Ichigo palpitou forte. Não esperava uma pergunta tão estranha quanto aquela, muito menos havia pensado no que responderia se algum dia ela o perguntasse. Ichigo não conseguia fazer nada além de ficar em silêncio, interrompendo-se antes de falar, receando que poderia dizer alguma besteira.  
Rukia percebeu o silêncio do rapaz, e teve vontade de morrer. Foi uma idiotice ter perguntado aquilo. Ela já sabia que não, ele não via nada de interessante nela, e que nunca a veria como uma mulher de verdade, então por que deixou escapar frase tão estúpida?  
- I-Ichigo! - Rukia virou-se de frente para ele. Estava agindo por impulso de novo, e detestava aquilo. Mas parecia que tudo queria sair de uma vez, tudo que estava entalado na garganta... - Você...Gosta de mulheres como a daquela revista...?  
Ichigo sentiu seu rosto queimar com essa pergunta. A imagem da capa veio na sua cabeça de novo, para seu desespero. O que ela queria perguntando aquilo...?  
- C-Como assim,Rukia? - Gaguejou, tentando contornar a situação.  
- Não diga "como assim", sua anta! - Gritou a morena, nervosa. - Você ouviu o que eu perguntei!  
- Mas...Rukia...Como é que eu posso responder isso..?  
- Ah...Ichigo... - Rukia ficou estranhamente atraente aquela hora. Seu rosto estava corado, os olhos brilhando, seu vestido de alça azul constrastando com a pele branca...Ichigo começou a sentir um calor diferente do que estava sentindo naquele quarto. Sua mente começou a ter devaneios, e seus olhos cor de âmbar acompanharam maliciosamente uma gotinha solitária de suor que desceu pelo colo da garota, perdendo-se no decote do vestido. - Quando você me viu...Aquele dia...Sem toalha...Você gostou...?  
-E...E-e-e...Eu...? - Ichigo já não conseguia nem pensar. Estava começando a enlouquecer com aquilo, perder a razão, e isso estava o incomodando. E ainda mais com aquele tipo de pergunta. Ele é um homem, oras bolas! Por que não gostaria de ver uma mulher nua? E como diabos ela conseguia deixá-lo daquele jeito? Será que ela não via que sua cabeça estava prestes a explodir? - C-Claro que eu...bem...O que você quer que eu responda? Se eu disser que gostei você me manda outro kidou e eu morro de vez. Se eu digo que não, você é capaz de me esganar!  
- Apenas...Diga a verdade. - Rukia aproximou-se de Ichigo arqueando a coluna. Seus rostos ficaram próximos o bastante para que Ichigo estremecesse.  
- Eu... - O ruivo fechou os olhos, apavorado. - Eu...! AAAH!! - Berrou. - Claro que eu gostei,droga!  
O berro de Ichigo fez esvoaçar o cabelo de Rukia, que ficou em completo estado de choque, e consequentemente, com o cabelo assanhado (¬¬). Depois de praticamente explodir, Ichigo pareceu ter se sentido mais tranquilo. Pelo menos, ele não havia levado nenhum kidou ainda, isso era um ótimo sinal, não era? Aproveitando a coragem que o invadiu, o rapaz de cabelos alaranjados segurou firmemente os braços de Rukia, e olhou no fundo de seus olhos azulados.  
- Você...É linda. - Sussurrou ele. - Nem mil mulheres iguais às daquela revista me fariam sentir como eu me sinto com você!  
- I...chigo...- Rukia sentia o som da batida do seu coração ecoar por todo o quarto. Que sensação era aquela? Parecia que o mundo inteiro havia se limitado àquele quartinho abafado. Parecia que o único som que podia ouvir era o da respiração de ambos. Parecia que tudo que sabia se perdera naqueles olhos claros. Palavras? Não haviam palavras pra dizer. O que ela responderia a uma frase tão impactante? O que ela poderia fazer para manter apenas um diálogo? Palavras não queriam fluir, e sim, a emoção. Estava totalmente entregue, sem forças nem ao menos para mexer os braços, ainda apertados pelas mãos de Ichigo.  
Como que em câmera lenta, os olhares de Ichigo e Rukia começaram a fitar os mesmos locais. Seus corpos pareciam anestesiados, embebidos daquela sensação tão nova, mas também tão reprimida. Foram se aproximando, tímidos, sem nem ao menos saber o que estava acontecendo. Seus lábios foram se aproximando cada vez mais, até que suas respirações se misturassem. E deixaram seus lábios se encostarem levemente, mas não aprofundaram o beijo, por insegurança e por receio.  
Rukia olhou para Ichigo após o beijo. Estava trêmulo e vermelho. Suas mãos estavam até suadas. Ela não sabia se ria da cara dele ou se o confortava.  
- Baka, está com medo? - Falou.  
- Quê? E por acaso você foi "corajosa"? Nem teve coragem de me beijar direito! - Defendeu-se ele, desconcertado.  
- Hã?? Como você fala desse jeito com uma garota?! Eu não tinha obrigação nenhuma de te beijar "direito", tá?  
- Pois eu acho que você teve medo tanto quanto eu e está só escondendo!  
- Ah, é?  
- Ah, é! - Retrucou Ichigo, mal-humorado.  
- Então... Quer fazer uma aposta? - Desafiou a baixinha, com um sorriso confiante.  
- Sim! Como é que vai ser? - Aceitou o rapaz.  
- Eu aposto com você que eu consigo te deixar de boca aberta e babando por 3 minutos!  
- Boca aberta e babando? Há! Já ganhei a aposta! Quer dizer, isso em que sentido? Você não vai me dar outro kidou não, né?  
- Não. - Sorriu Rukia. - Não vai ter violência nenhuma. Aliás, não vou nem te tocar.  
- ... - Ichigo pensou por uns segundos - Tudo bem! Fechado!  
- Ótimo! Me aguarde, moranguinho! - Provocou Rukia, com uma cara maléfica.  
Enquanto isso, Yoruichi assistia a tudo por uma tv (invenção do Urahara, como sempre), concentradíssima.  
- Eu fiz tudo o que você pediu, Urahara. - Disse ela. - Falei com a Rukia, e dei a ela o que você mandou.  
- Certo, Yoruichi-san... - Disse Urahara, empolgado. - Falta pouco para a concretização do nosso plano.

-


End file.
